


Losing Myself

by Rosemarie42



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Liam Grant and Rachel Turner meet and starts an affair, turns out Liam is in the mafia can they hold on to their relationship or will lies and deceit tear them apart.
Relationships: Liam Grant/Rachel Turner





	1. Chapter 1

Liam Grant closes his eyes wondering if the grief he was experiencing was worth it, his future father in law was rattling on about takings being down, if he was being truthful he hated everyone with the last name Black but he loved what was attached to it money and power. The Black family controlled a crime organisation that held the whole of Manchester in the palm of its hands but until Liam come along they were bit players.

He knew the organisation could control the whole of the country he was putting things in place so when he ousted the old man the other crime bosses in the country fell in line.

“Liam are you listening to me, what are we going to do about the Ardwick problem they need to pay the protection money?”.

“Has their books been checked out if they aren’t making a profit they can’t really pay”.

“I don’t care my name is Lee Black they should be selling their houses anything they have to pay me”.  
Liam always thought the problem with Lee was he saw things in black and white only, it’s as if he doesn’t get if a person don’t have a livelihood they won’t care about paying protection money and that Lee himself won’t get any protection money.

“You’re right of course, Lee they should be quaking in their boots and selling their firstborn to pay you”. 

Lee sneers at him “Jennifer tells me you’re going out tonight for dinner, anywhere nice, look who I’m talking to of course it’s going to be somewhere nice and expensive”.

“It’s just the Italian on the high street”, Liam didn’t like spending his money but he had to keep up appearances every once in a while.

The door to Lee’s office open, “Darling we better get a move on we don’t want to be late for our reservation. Hi daddy, Mathew will be staying at a friends tonight”, says Jennifer, Liam’s fiancée.

Liam opens the car door for her and she slips in, “I hope daddy wasn’t too hard on you but I can see why he’s mad, you need to be more severe with the people who work for you”.

“Let’s not talk shop tonight, it’s about us no one else right now, London is waiting”.

“You’re right of course, no more shop talk tonight, I’m told the lasagna is Devine. Liam parks his Range Rover and helps her out the car, he guides her to a private room in the restaurant. They order drinks and Liam places his order.

Jennifer asks to see the chef as she was quite particular about how she wanted her lasagna prepared. Liam gives the waiter a I’m sorry about this look.

Liam is slipping a glass of his very expensive wine when the chef walks in and Liam’s breath his taken away. The waiter was tall about 5’8 with blue eyes and long brunette Hair. Liam felt something stir within himself, never had he seen someone so captivating. 

“Hi I’m Rachel, the head chef here I understand you wanted to see me”, Liam couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Yes”, says Jennifer I was wondering if you could do me a veggie lasagna with some salmon thrown in”

Liam watch Rachel starts to roll her eyes before she caught herself and put a blank expression on her face.

“No problem I can do that for you but it will mean the wait will be quite a while”

“That’s no problem, my finance and I have a lot to discuss anyway. Liam catches Rachel’s eyes and they share a look. Rachel leaves and Jennifer starts talking but Liam wasn’t listening he was captivated by those blue eyes as he nods at Jennifer he thinks of how he can get some alone time with her before he leaves.

“You really need to do better Liam daddy thinks you’re just using me for money”,

“Is that why he arranged for someone to be hurt at our wedding just before you said I do, bringing it to a halt”.

“You have no proof of that, you’ve really grown the business we can all admit that beside we’re getting married”.

The evening draws to a closer and Liam has an idea “The food is truly exceptional, weren’t you saying you could do with a cook at the house, let’s see if the chef is available”

“Darling what a wonderful idea, working some place like this she has got to be well paid and we know her food is good, why don’t you sweet talk her and add twenty percent to it, that should convince her to jump ship”.

“Jennifer why don’t you go home and I’ll pay the bill here and meet you at home later”.

“Sure”, she kisses him goodbye and leaves, when the waiter came to clear the plate he ask to speak to the chef so he can thank her for the wonderful food.

When Rachel came into the room Liam got up from the chair, and walks up to her.

“You wanted to talk to me”

“Yes the food was excellent but you already know that, I have a proposal for you”, Rachel swallows and her eyes go to Liam’s lips and she closes the door.

“Liam backs her up against the door and kisses her passionately, Rachel kisses him with just as much passion. “Not here, I finish in an hour, if you don’t mind waiting we can pick this up later”

“You, Rachel is definitely worth waiting for I’ll be in here let me know when you’re done”, he kisses Rachel again.

An hour and a half later they were pulling into Rachel’s flat, she closes the door and they start to undress, “bedroom?” ask Liam. Rachel walk them to it and Liam finishes undressing her before kissing her all over Rachel moans, later as they come down from the high Rachel says, “That was some proposal”.

“That was lust, pure lust but believe it or not I convince my fiancé to hire you as the family’s personal chef all you have to do is say yes. Before you ask, what just happened wasn’t me trying to convince you to take the job”.

“If I say no”

“I hope we could continue seeing each other”

“If I say yes”

“I’ll make sure it’s a live in job, you could keep this flat, tell me what your salary is and I’ll try my best to get Chrissie and her father to pay you as close to double it as possible. 

“If I decide to take it I have to work at least one months notice at the restaurant”

“So you’ll take it?”

“You’re asking me to take a risk on a one night stand”.

“Technically I’m offering you a job and my body if you want it”.

“A job and an affair you mean”

“You could live out if you want if you take the job, what do you say? Will you take a chance on me?”


	2. Chapter 2

“What you want an answer now?”

“I need one about the job, as for the other let me show you just what I’m offering you”, Liam kisses her and pushes her back on the bed. Later Liam’s phone rings he answers it, “Hello, hi Jennifer sorry I lost track of time, Rachel is still thinking about it, I should know by tomorrow. I went for a drink with her and she saw just how drunk I was and offered me her spare bedroom. I should be back tomorrow morning”. He ends the call and lays back down in bed he realises Rachel was awake.

“I know for a fact you only had two glasses of that very expensive wine, you lied to your fiancée very easily, I take it she doesn’t know about you liking having a bit on the side? ”

“What do you think?”

“I think she doesn’t, have a lot of affairs do you?”

“What I want with you is a first for me, the others were one night stands, look Jennifer doesn’t want any more kids and we’re always careful when we have sex I thought you and me could go to a clinic and get tested so we don’t have to be”.

“I know the hidden meaning, you just met me and you’re willing to risk everything for me, why?”

“Rachel I don’t know why but there is something about you that intrigues me I can’t explain it yet, I want us to start a relationship”.

“I know nothing about you what do you do?”

I’m a manager at Jennifer’s dad company, I have no kids”.

“I’ll take the job and yes to the other thing, I get you for the good bits, when we’re together it’s about us ok”.

“Agreed”, says Liam kissing her. 

The next morning Rachel was sore, she couldn’t believe she had sex four times in a row, she makes breakfast for her and Liam before Liam leaves to tell Jennifer the good news about the job, and Rachel was in no doubt he would he stopping off at the florist on the way home.

She wanders if she should call work but decided against it, she was glad she had stock up on food supplies couple days before. She called her boss Jamie Bryan to let him know she wouldn’t be in that day, she needed to sort out her flat and now was the perfect time to do it.

Liam meanwhile went home and told Jennifer the good news, “Please tell me she’s going to live in”.

Liam shakes his head, ‘For now she’s not going to but I’m sure we could persuade her”.

“You’re very perky this morning for someone who’s been on the lash the night before, made a new friend have you”.

“She works for us now Jennifer”.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be friends”

“We’ll see, she has to give a months notice at her job first then she’s ours, I guess I can do with some more friends. I’ll get to know her before she starts working for us”.

“Good idea darling, daddy wants you at the club tonight, if she’s free why not invite her along”.

Liam smiles, “That’s a great idea darling, I have couple things to do before I go to work first on the list a shower”.

He leaves and text Rachel with the new phone he bought on his way home, “This is my new number save it, let me know if you’re free tonight working at a club love you to be there Liam”.

He gets a reply “text me when and where and I’ll be there”

Rachel look around her house wondering if dating Liam was a good idea, but she’s not foolish enough to think it will ever go anywhere he was the other woman after all.

She stop by the restaurant and leaves her written letter of resignation for the owner, she didn’t really feel bad about it, the gig was suppose to be temporary for her anyhow even if the owner didn’t know that.

She decides to stop by the Blacks home to officially meet everyone, she meets Jennifer and wonders if Liam is a good lay for her as well. She meets her father Lee and notices the way his eyes roam over her body then he’s introduced to Jennifers son Mathew a tall lad of sixteen with shaggy brown hair. She’s shown around the house and shown to what would be her room, it was a big bedroom with an en-suite and a sitting room. She knew when the timing was right she would move in there for a bit, it just wasn’t now.

She leaves her soon to be employers and look down at her phone when she gets a text alert, she had forgotten about an appointment she had made yesterday and now didn’t know whether to tell the truth or lie. Why was Liam effecting her this way, there was a magnetic pull to him, she couldn’t understand.

She goes to meet Kevin Turner her uncle, she sees him sat in the corner of the coffee shop raising a cup to his lips, Rachel bet it was tea. She couldn’t figure out how the guy can love coffee shops so much but only ever order tea. 

He sits down opposite him “Sorry I lost track of the time”.

“Good shag was he?”

“Look Kevin I’m here now no need for that”.

“How’s the restaurant work going?”

Rachel sits back in her chair, “Yeah, good it’s slow at times but I’m sure it will pick up”.

“Nothing new happen since we last spoke?”

“They got a better food hygiene rating since I’ve been there”.

Kevin get up and leave, “See you around Rachel before I forget, did you want to tell me anything”.

“No, nothing”.

Rachel walks out the café bar and look up and down the street she didn’t see anything unusual she didn’t know why she felt the need to look. She gets her phone out and calls Liam, “Turns out I’m free for the rest of the day why don’t you come by, if you get a chance to before you leave for work. I suddenly have a need to relieve some stress do you think you can help me with that”.

“I’ll meet you at yours in an hour” came the reply.

An hour and a half later Liam rolled off of Rachel he turns to face her in bed, “What’s stressing you out?”  
.  
“Work”

Liam frowns, “You gave your notice in today and they’re giving you a hard time because of it?”

Rachel smiles, “Something like that”.

Liam kisses her, “Theres a while yet till I have to be at the club, why don’t I make sure you’re properly stress free two more times then we can go to our appointment”.

“What appointment?” ask Rachel.

“When you said you were free I made us both an appointment at the clinic to be tested for STDs”

Rachel sat up in bed, “You just went and made an appointment for me”.

“You agreed to it when you said yes to the affair”.

“You still should have ask if the time you chose was okay with me”.

“Rachel you called me over here to fuck your brains out I assumed all afternoon, I didn’t think you would mind.”

Rachel screws her face up, “This one time you get to pull that shit, but next time ask ok”, Liam nods.

The club was more a very exclusive bar, while Liam worked in the office Rachel looked around she’s never been in a bar/club with a VIP section before. She had a nosey in the kitchen, noting the exits in fact she noticed the exits for the whole place. She watch as the night progress and Liam greeted guest and made light conversations with them, while his eyes followed Rachel across the room.

Rachel was having drinks at the bar when Liam called her over and introduced her to some people Rachel nearly choked when she heard the name of the first people she was introduced to along with his B list girlfriend. Half way through the night Liam dragged her in the office and fucked her on the desk. “I don’t normally work here but Lawrence ask me to, he’s the boss can’t say no but nothing is stopping me from enjoying you on his desk”. Liam enjoyed Rachel twice more on Lawrence’s desk before the night was over.


End file.
